Maka, the Camellia Blossom
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: What if Maka was Masamune's sister instead of Tsubaki? Masamune is an Albarn in this story. Rated T. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!


Maka, the Camellia Blossom.

Authors note: Yes I know the name Tsubaki originates from Camellia Blossom, in this story, Maka means Camellia Blossom. It doesn't in real life, Maka means Scythe, not Camellia Blossom.  
Any way in this story Maka is Masamune's younger sister instead of Tsubaki, and he's an Albarn not an Nakatsukasa. I don't own Soul Eater. Not sure if it's a one/shot.

* * *

Maka and Soul were walking to Village of Needles

'' Who the heck names a town the village of Needles? It's stupid.'' Soul said

'' I know, it's like calling an Apple a pear.''

'' I know, it's totally uncool.''

'' Everything is Uncool to you.''

'' No there are some things that are awesome.''

'' If you say so.''

* * *

'' Father, tell me why Black*Star, all our weapons and I weren't allowed to go?'' Kid asked from his seat

'' Well Kiddo, these are matters Maka has to attend to. Something serious, am I right Spirit?''

'' Yes, Maka has to deal with this, she'll know how.''

'' Any way, this is an assignment only Maka and Maka alone can fix.''

'' Why? What's so serious that only Maka can attend to?'' Tsubaki asked concerned

'' Well, you have all heard of the Enchanted sword?''

'' Yep.''

'' Yes.''

'' Nope.''

'' No Lord Death.''

'' Nuh- uh Mr Death.''

'' Well, the Enchanted Sword, is really a person, a Pre-Kishin named Masamune.''

'' The Enchanted Sword is a person?'' Black*Star asked

'' Yes, he's a weapon. And that's not the only thing is it Spirit?''

'' Sadly no. Lord Death can you please explain, I would but I just can't.''

'' Of course, you see Masamune is Spirit and Kami's son.''

'' But that means-'' Liz gasped

'' Yes, Masamune is Maka's older brother.''

'' What!''

'' Ha ha! Maka has a crazy Brother!'' everyone sweat dropped at Patty's comment

'' That's why I sent Maka and Soul, she is the only one who can stop him. We will be watching them from the mirror.'' he gestured to the mirror

'' But Father, what if something happens to either one of them?!''

'' Nothing will.''

'' Exactly, Maka knows how to deal with Masamune. They loved each other so much, she'll get through to him.'' Spirit said.

* * *

Maka and Soul walked into the village and looked around

'' Well, this looks dull.''

'' They have no colour.''

'' It's like staring into a piece of wood.''

'' Yeah.''

'' Hmm.'' said a voice

'' Oh hello.'' Maka said to the boy

'' Ryoku! Are those some of your friends?'' an old woman said

'' No they're just travellers.''

'' Oh.'' the woman looked at Maka then Soul, her eyes widened at the colour of Soul's eyes

'' What, do I have something in my teeth?'' Soul asked

'' De-Demon eyes!''

'' Hey don't call him that!''

'' Hey it's a demon!'' they called Soul more names and they ran out of the village, Maka and Soul sat on a tree watching the village

'' Typical, they make judgements before they know.'' Maka said

'' It's fine, I'm used to it.''

'' I still don't like it Soul!''

'' Well we're just going to have to deal with it!''

'' Fine, and by the way shouting at a girl is uncool.''

'' Sorry Maka.''

'' It's quite alright.'' they heard a scream come from the village

'' That's our que.'' Soul said turning into a weapon, Maka caught him and jumped down from the tree

'' Ryoku! What are you doing!'' the old man said cowering on the ground, the boy from earlier had markings on his face and was holding the enchanted sword

'' Just look at it, the Enchanted Sword was once a weapon of beauty, now it's been tainted with evil.'' Maka said gloomily

'' Well what are we waiting for?''

'' We can't just attack the boy, we have to get the sword off him.''

'' Got it.''

'' Ryoku stop!''

'' Why should I? I have all this power.'' the boy smirked not seeing Maka throw him upwards knocking the sword out of his hands, Maka threw Soul to the floor and jumped upwards retreaving the sword

'' Thank you Soul. I'll come back.'' Maka said, she knelt on the ground and clasped her hands round the weapon, the markings appeared on her face and she screamed before going silent, all they have to do now was wait.

* * *

'' Why are they just sitting in a tree?'' Patty asked confused

'' They're waiting until the Enchanted Sword attacks.'' they heard the man's scream '' Which is now.''

'' I don't understand, will we be able to see Maka?''

'' It's possible.''

'' Shh.'' they saw Maka knock the sword out of Ryoku's hands, they watched as she knelt down gracefully, holding the sword and screaming.

* * *

'' Welcome my dear sister.''

'' Brother.'' Maka said acknowledging him

'' Having fun here?''

'' No, with all these tears from innocent people and their shadows, I don't think I'll be coming back.''

'' Typical, now little sister, we fight.'' a sword appeared in his hands, while a scythe appeared in Maka's hands

'' I don't want to kill you Masamune. But I have to.''

'' Maka, you don't have to, join the kishin's and the madness.''

'' NEVER!''

'' Hmph. Then I'll have to kill you.'' he struck Maka's shoulder and she winced from the pain

'' Masamune.'' she said looking up at him

'' Don't. Look. At. Me with pity in your eyes.''

'' Brother, we don't have to do this.''

'' Maka! Don't you see we do!''

'' I'm not going to kill you Brother.'' he struck the blade into her stomach

'' Well then I'll kill you.''

'' Brother.''

'' I told you already! Don't look at me with pity, that's all you did! You drove me to this!''

'' Please.''

'' It's Ironic. How your namesake is so true. A Camellia Blossom is a flower with no Fragrance, it has no meaning, when it's petal's fall it's quietly tragic '' he said digging the blade further into her stomach

'' Masamune, my brother don't.'' he pulled the sword out of her stomach and plunged it into her chest coming out of her back,

'' The pity! Your pity! Mother and Father treated me more delicately than other boys! When we were playing Ball, you didn't want to, you had the pity in your eyes that I see now.''

'' It's true, I didn't want to play ball that day, I really wanted to play house. I loved you, you were the person I looked up to aside from Mama. I am Maka, a flower without Fragrance. When I fall, it shall be sad and tragic Masamune, you were so full of life, how could you do this? Why did you change? I loved you, I still do and will no matter what, because you're my brother, and you always will be.  
Please, just come back Masamune, it doesn't have to be like this.'' Maka gasped and looked at her brother, who stood there '' Why Brother, why? If I had played house with you that day, things would have been different, easier. Maybe you would have loved me more than now, but it's not about me. It's about you brother.''

'' Stop! Please, Maka! Don't look at me with pity.''

'' Oh, I see. A Camellia Blossom does have a fragrance, it's sweet, just like you little sister '' he pulled the sword out of her and he disappeared into the air leaving only his soul

'' Brother!'' Maka sobbed clutching the soul to her chest like it was an infant.

* * *

'' Maka, wake up!'' Soul said looking at his still Meister

'' Hey, that girl hasn't moved in a while, she's with the Demon!'' a man said about to hit her

'' No one touches my Meister!'' he said grabbing the man's plank of wood and throwing it away

'' S-S-Sorry!'' Soul noticed Maka's body started fading and she went into the Enchanted Sword

'' No, no! Doesn't that mean it's over?! Come on Maka, come back, come back, come back!'' he said prodding the sword.

* * *

'' What just happened?'' Kid asked

'' Maka's just gone inside the Enchanted Sword.'' Stein said

'' Why would you do that Maka, we have to stop this somehow!'' Black*Star said concerned for his friend

'' How is a Meister supposed to fight without a Weapon?'' Tsubaki asked

'' You don't get it. The fight is taking place inside their Souls. Anything can happen now. It has to come to this, you see Maka is the only one who can stand against the Enchanted Sword.''

'' I still can't believe Maka and the sword are brother and sister.'' Liz said

'' But Soul has no idea about it, does he?''

'' Well, he trusts her and from now that's all he needs to know.''

'' Well we should see the battle now.'' Spirit said horrified at the thought of seeing his two children fight

'' Yes we should.'' the screen rippled and Maka was shown standing on what seemed to be red water and around her were shadows

''_ Welcome my dear sister.'' _they heard a man say

_'' Brother.''_

_'' Having fun here?''_

_'' No, with all these tears from innocent people and their shadows, I don't think I'll be coming back.''_ they watched as Maka and Masamune faught

'' Father.'' Kid said horrified as he saw Masamune plunge the sword into Maka's chest

'' I know, it's horrific brother and sister fighting to the death.'' then they heard Maka speak

_'' It's true, I didn't want to play ball that day, I really wanted to play house. I loved you, you were the person I looked up to aside from Mama. I am Maka, a flower without Fragrance. When I fall, it shall be sad and quietly tragic. Masamune, you were so full of life, how could you do this? Why did you change? I loved you, I still do and will no matter what, because you're my brother, and you always will be. Please, just come back Masamune, it doesn't have to be like this.'' Maka gasped and looked at her brother, who stood there'' Why Brother, why? If I had played house with you that day, things would have been different, easier. Maybe you would have loved me more than now, but it's not about me. It's about you brother.''_

_'' Stop! Please, Maka! Don't look at me with pity.''_

_'' Oh, I see. A Camellia Blossom does have a fragrance, it's sweet, just like you little sister.'' he pulled the sword out of her and he disappeared into the air leaving only his soul_

_'' Brother!''_ they watched as Maka sobbed clutching the soul to her chest like it was an infant. They all fell into silence staring at the mirror

'' It's over.'' Spirit said recovering from watching his son die

'' Hmm, Maka should be coming back soon.'' Lord Death said

'' Hey sis, what's that?'' Patty asked pointing to the mirror

'' I don't know Patty, Lord Death what is that?''

'' We're going to see one of Maka's memories.'' Spirit said in unison with Lord Death.

_They watched as the screen showed a little blond haired, green eyed girl wearing a kimono_

_'' Hey Maka, what do you want to play today?'' asked a boy with long dark hair, green- blue eyes and a blue Yukata_

_'' I wanna play ball.'' the little girl said with a cute high pitch voice_

'' Aw Maka was so cute!'' Patty said they all shushed her

_'' Are you sure?''_

_'' Yes Masamune!'' the girl said enthusiastically_

_'' Okay then.'' the boy chuckled going off to get a ball '' Now Maka, you kick it like this.'' he said demonstrating_

_'' Oh.'' Maka said when she missed the ball again she ran off to get it_

_'' Maka?''_

_'' Yes Masamune?''_

_'' Did you really want to play ball?''_

_'' Yes!'' the girl lied happily and smoothly, what she really wanted to play was house_

_'' Alright, now do you just want to try passing it?''_

_'' Okay, it might be more easy!''_

_'' If you say so.'' they passed the ball to each other_

_'' Masamune.''_

_'' Yes?''_

_'' When we go back inside, can you read you me?''_

_'' Of course Maka!''_

_'' Masamune.''_

_'' Yes Maka?''_

_'' I love you.''_

_'' I love you too little sister.''_

_'' I'm not little! I'm big!''_

_'' I know.'' the boy said grinning and they both went back into the house with Maka babbling away._

'' Well, that was sweet.'' Lord Death said

'' Who knew the Enchanted Sword was kind.'' Kid said

'' When Masamune and Maka were young, they played together for hours.'' Spirit said happily

'' I could never think of losing Patty! I'd never fight to the death with you!'' Liz said crying

'' There, there.'' Patty said patting Liz's back, Kid sweat dropped at them.

* * *

Soul sat watching the Sword when Maka appeared

'' You're back.''

'' I told you I'd come back.''

'' I know, it wouldn't be cool if you didn't.'' he said holding his arms out

'' I'm sorry!'' Maka said hugging him tightly

'' It's fine, you're back that's all that matters.''

'' Let's go.'' Maka said picking up the sword

'' Why are you taking the sword?''

'' No reason, other than I couldn't leave it here.''

* * *

Maka and Soul walked to the Death Room

'' Welcome back guys.'' the all said

'' Hey.''

'' Sorry we worried everyone.'' Maka said

'' Wassup, wassup, wassup? How you doing Meister Maka?''

'' Fine sir.'' Maka said clutching the sword to her chest

'' You sure?'' Kid asked her

'' Yeah, I'm fine Kid.'' she said smiling at him, Soul looked between the two sensing something going on between them

'' If you say so.''

* * *

The woman sat with the six month old child on her lap, her daughter had blond hair almost as straight as her father's, she also had his pale complexion and her Father's eyes.

'' Pa!'' the girl said pointing to the window where she saw her Father walking up the path

'' That's right Penny.'' the woman looked at her daughter Penelope, Penny for short

'' Pa! Pa! Pa!''

'' Let's go see Pa.''

'' Ohay Ma.'' Penny said hugging into her mother's shoulder

'' Kid.'' Penny's mother said kissing her husband on the cheek

'' Maka, how was Penny today?'' he asked taking Penny from Maka and hugging her close

'' She was fine, until Patty and Liz came over so naturally she was hyper.'' Maka said grinning at her husband

'' So Liz managed to come?''

'' Yes, she convinced Soul to let her out of the house, she's only five months.'' Maka said rolling her eyes at her old weapon's protectiveness of Liz, a year after defeating the Kishin Soul became a Death Scythe, Maka found out about her weapon blood and became a Death Scythe by herself like Justin Law did, but the two had always stayed friends even when Maka and Kid had gotten married.

'' He should wait for another four months to be protective.''

'' Hey! I only Maka chopped you because you tried to make me stay indoors!''

'' Sorry. How are Black*Star and Tsubaki's son? Ichiro?'' Black*Star and Tsubaki had gotten married a year after Kid and Maka who were twenty when they were married, they had a son two months after Penelope was born

'' He's fine, though Black*Star is still freaked out by being a Father. Though, when you found out about Penny your reaction was the best.'' Maka said laughing remembering Kid's reaction

'' Hey! I was calm.''

'' I don't think shouting out from the roof top ~I'm going to have a Symmetrical child!~ classes as calm.'' she giggled at the memory

'' Still, she is Symmetrical, even if she wasn't I'd love her no matter what.''

'' I know.'' Maka said kissing Kid softly, the mirror started ringing

'' Wassup, wassup, wassup?''

'' Gandpa!'' Penny said grabbing for the mirror

'' Hello Penny!'' Lord Death cooed to his Granddaughter

'' Pwoke!'' Penny laughed poking the screen

'' Penny, don't poke the screen.'' Maka said gently taking Penny from Kid

'' Swory Ma.'' Penny said with puppy dog eyes just like her Fathers, those eyes that made Maka's heart melt

'' Any way, to what do we owe this pleasure Father?''

'' Well, I just wanted to see how my son, his wife and my Granddaughter are.''

'' We're fin-''

'' MAKA!'' they heard Spirit yell '' Is that good- for- nothing- wanna- be- reaper hurting you!?''  
'' Oh great.'' Maka muttered Penny giggled at her mother

'' REAPER CHOP!'' Lord Death said Reaper Chopping him

'' Thank you Lord Death.'' Maka said balancing Penny on her hip

'' Well see you soon!'' and with that Lord Death hung up, Penny yawned

'' I'd better put her to bed.'' Maka said

'' I'll do it, you've been looking after her all day.'' Kid said kissing her cheek

'' Thanks Kid.'' Maka said as she watched Kid walk off with Penny. And Maka knew one thing, even if her brother wasn't here he'd be watching. Maka sat down at her vanity in her and Kid's room she looked into the mirror at her reflection, the woman staring back at her wasn't the girl that had to kill her brother. No, this woman was a loving wife and Mother. This woman wasn't the fourteen year old girl who hated everything, this woman was a person who put her family first, who would die for them, she was the one who helped Kid get over his OCD.

'' Sorry she wouldn't go to sleep.'' Kid said as he sat on the bed watching Maka

'' She's had an eventful day.''

'' She must have.'' Maka got up from the Vanity and sat down next to Kid '' You're thinking about him again, aren't you?'' Kid asked softly

'' I'm just thinking, that he would have loved Penny.''

'' He definitely would have.''

'' I love you Kid.''

'' I love you too.'' and to them those simple words meant everything.

_~The End.~_


End file.
